


The Sins of Scorpius Malfoy

by Sidoh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Casual Sex, Gentle Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Infidelity?, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Oral Sex, Piercings, Polygamy, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Spanking, cheating?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidoh/pseuds/Sidoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of his lovers give Scorpius something he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sins of Scorpius Malfoy

Harry is divorced and lonely. Scorpius thinks he might have given up on relationships because he cannot trust anyone new to want him for anything other than his name. He doesn’t let himself get emotionally invested anymore. But this isn’t love, this is just sex, and that’s why Harry doesn’t care whether Scorpius wants _his_ cock or Harry Potter’s cock as he bends him over the desk and fucks him hard. 

If he’s perfectly honest with himself, Scorpius doesn’t think either of those are reasons are completely accurate. He likes Harry because he is sophisticated and rough at the same time, with his formal work robes and messy hair. He enjoys the feeling of Harry’s two day beard rubbing against his neck. Most of all, he likes that Harry is never slow or gentle and doesn’t treat Scorpius like he’s fragile. 

Harry brings out something almost carnal in Scorpius. He doesn’t care how undignified the sounds coming from his mouth are and he doesn’t care how messy his hair is as it sticks to his forehead in damp strands. He just lets go, and the world feels wonderfully small.

Recently, Harry’s grip on his arm when they kiss goodbye has been stronger than usual. 

***

Albus and Scorpius have been fucking since they were fifteen years old. Scorpius is aware that most people don’t have casual sex with their best friends, but Albus matches his insatiable curiosity. Albus, who got his tongue pierced just so he can use it to relentlessly tease Scorpius when he runs his tongue along the underside of his cock. Who doesn’t bat an eyelash when Scorpius suggests something so filthily kinky that even just uttering the words brings a flush to his normally pale cheeks. Who lets Scorpius spank his arse until he’s black and blue and then allows him to kiss the bruises as an excuse to eat him out.

It’s simply the way it’s always been, ever since that first awkward handjob in a Hogwarts bathroom. Others attend Quidditch matches with their friends; Albus and Scorpius’ mutual interest is sex. Who’s on top or who’s in control depends on their mood, and sometimes, when Scorpius pins Albus down and rides his cock, they’re not the same thing. Their shared philosophy is that life is too short to restrict themselves to habits and patterns. 

Sometimes, when Scorpius fastens the blindfold after tying Albus’ wrists and ankles to the bed, he realises that Albus would trust him with his life. 

***

James must know about a thousand ways to worship Scorpius’ body with his mouth alone. Sometimes he drives Scorpius crazy, never willing to rush as he licks and nibbles and sucks and teases until it’s unbearable and Scorpius can’t stop himself from yanking at his hair and thrusting into his mouth. 

Scorpius hates sweet, slow, vanilla sex. Scorpius hates kisses that last forever and make him feel much more naked than removing his clothes. He hates making eye contact while being fucked, especially when the eyes he meets aren’t just glazed over with lust, but with something else, too. He hates cuddling after sex and he can’t stand falling asleep in someone’s arms. But somehow, inexplicably, Scorpius puts up with all this when the other person is James. 

James seems to have decided that this is the way he fucks Scorpius, and somehow the bastard makes him feel wanted, protected, worshipped. Loved. 

Most days, Scorpius keeps his head down when he brushes his teeth, unable to meet his own eyes in the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a silly story about Scorpius having a thing for Potter men, but then it became entirely too serious while the premise is still on a soap opera level of ridiculousness. Maybe I'll write the non-serious version someday.


End file.
